Pequeños Secretos
by danny.mei-chan
Summary: Little secrets. Mini historias de algunos aspectos desconocidos de Azula. Todos ocultamos secretos, profundos, serios, algunos algo traviesos, otros divertidos. Ella también tiene pequeños secretos que serán revelados poco a poco. / Periodo antes de la guerra/
1. Aprendiendo a Cocinar

**Pequeños Secretos**

**Disclaimer****:** Avatar The last air bender no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro solo por entretención.

**Aclaraciones**: Creo que este año me he inspirado a subir mis pequeñas historias, estos son pequeños secretos que nuestro personaje: Azula, esconde. Me los he inventado, no creo que tengan mucha relación a la serie. Son mini historias de ciertas cosas que no se saben de Azula, algunos son entretenidos, otros un poco más profundos y quizás un humor irónico, creo que es mi especialidad. No son tan cortos porque no tengo habilidad para escribir fics cortos. Están ambientados antes de la Guerra para derrotar a Ozai y no se relacionan con la serie "Avatar: La leyenda de Korra". Si alguna de las mini historias tiene relación con Korra, lo diré. Sin más preámbulos, lean :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1: "_Aprendiendo a Cocinar"_**

Azula desde pequeña siempre tuvo acceso a los mejores objetos del mercado; los más finos, costosos y delicados que podrían existir y ello era irrefutable teniendo al padre con más dominios, poder y fortuna entre las 4 naciones… o mejor dicho, entre las 3 todavía existentes ya que los maestros aire habían muerto hace más de 100 años. Los empleados debían correr a los mercados más cercanos, hacer filas de horas y horas para obtener el objeto, juguete, alhaja, corona o lo que sea que la niña mimada quisiera. Por ello no era un secreto el odio que los funcionarios guardaban hacia ella. Cómo deseaban que fuera humilde, sencilla y atenta como su hermano Zuko. Pero ello era un milagro que los dioses no podrían nunca cumplir – la bondad no había brindado sus dotes a la niña Azula cuando nació-.

De todos los funcionarios del palacete de su padre, sin duda, había solo uno que detestaba a la niña mucho más que cualquier cosa en la vida; esa persona era La cocinara. Porque por mucho que Azula se jactara de su espelta figura y su cuerpo trabajado por el ejercicio- porque sí, desde pequeña siempre entrenaba con su magnífico fuego control- Azula era una completa glotona, amaba comer toda clase de pasteles, tortas, dulces, manjares. Todo lo que el reino Fuego le pudiera brindar con su exquisita variedad de platos. Pero sobre todo, había solo un bocado que Azula no podía dejar de comer: la carne, ya sea azada, cruda, frita, cocida ¾, recocida, sazonada; como fuera, para Azula un pedazo de carne era un manjar de los mil dioses. La cocinera lo sabía muy bien y lo detestaba porque la pequeña demonio no se conformaba con los almuerzos del día a día, siempre pedía un plato diferente al que La cocinera presupuestaba. Azula le exigía un postre diferente, una ensalada más grande, un trozo de carne hecha de una manera distinta; lo que sea, nunca se conformaba con la comida y su adorado padre la dejaba ser, de todas formas los empleados estaban para cumplir ordenes.

* * *

El 20 de Mayo* era un día especial en el palacio. Todos iban de un lado a otro arreglando el hall de entrada, ordenando y limpiando por aquí y por allá. Se preparaban y arreglaban cada detalle para la gran noche: El cumpleaños del Señor Ozai. Estaba claro que ningún empleado lo estimaba como para hacerle una gran fiesta – de hecho le tenían terror- pero preferían eso a sufrir las consecuencias de un señor maestro fuego enfurecido. De esta manera, todos se esmeraban para la gran ocasión y Azula no era la excepción.

Hace un tiempo Azula se preguntaba cuál sería el mejor regalo para su padre. Era difícil de complacer y cumplir con las expectativas puesto que lo tenía todo, al igual que ella. Sin embargo, su hija predilecta deseaba impresionarlo, enorgullecerlo de tenerla a ella como su hija y en ello se le ocurrió prepararle un pastel de cumpleaños; ya que al igual que ella, su padre amaba los dulces y la comida, además a los hombres se les conquistaba por el estomago o algo así le había escuchado a una funcionaria. Eso sí impresionaría a su padre.

Con ese propósito se dirigió 3 días antes del gran banquete, a la cocina un lugar nunca antes frecuentado porque solo los empleados debían pasar en ella, para Azula ese lugar estaba prohibido, pero ese día haría una excepción solo por su padre.

Al presentarse en el lugar, todos los trabajadores quedaron asombrados y temerosos por su presencia intentaron razonar con ella que ese lugar era peligroso para ella por las ollas calientes, por el horno y ella no era digna de él. Azula les mandó a callar, les ordenó dejar sus labores y salir porque ella deseaba a solo una cocinera con ella: la encargada de cocinar todos sus pasteles y cumplir sus caprichos. La pobre señora tuvo que sentarse de la conmoción, o eso significaba que la despedirían o un magnífico y complejo alimento quería esa loca niña que ella le hiciera. De todas formas su presencia en la cocina no avecinaba nada bueno…

Cuando todos hubieron salido del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle miradas de compasión La cocinera. Azula habló:

- Quiero que me enseñes a hacer pasteles- declaró con su voz firme y autoritaria de siempre.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- La pobre señora agradecía estar sentada en esos momentos u otra hubiera sido la historia a contar. Cuando se compuso de su asombro pudo articular- Perdone señorita ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Ya me escuchaste cocinera, me enseñarás a cocinar pasteles. No creo que sea algo tan descabellado para que me mires así- La niña le fulminó con la mirada y la señora cambió su semblante.

Azula continuó- Deseo darle un regalo a mi padre algo especial y por ello le prepararé un pastel de cumpleaños que haré solo yo y tu me enseñarás –

El tono de seriedad que se escuchaba de Azula, hacía reír a la señora, el problema es que no podía burlarse al frente de ella. Esa niña estaba realmente loca si quería que en un día le enseñara las artes culinarias y la paciencia para hacer un pastel. ¿Cómo le enseraría a esa niña mimada y testaruda a cortar un simple biscocho por la mitad? Si en todos los años que había servido no solo a la familia de Ozai, también a otros aristocráticas; en todos sus años de servicio siempre veía a las mismas personas incapaces de diferenciar el pavo del pollo, no tenían capacidades para la cocina, quizás iría en su sangre azul de realeza, no lo sabía. Y ahora esa niñata se presentaba de la nada a exigirle que le enseñara… era una ignorante, sí eso era.

- Pero mi niña, usted no debe hacer estas cosas porque nosotros estamos para servirle, no se rebajará a nuestro nivel para satisfacer el estómago de su padre. Yo puedo hacerle su pastel favorito y no habría necesidad de que usted se ensuciara las manos o se lastimara con algún cuchillo.- Intentó persuadirla, pero por el rostro contenido de la niña, notó que esas no eran las mejores palabras…

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy tan estúpida como para cortarme con algún cuchillo? ¿Acaso crees que eres la única capaz de cocinar delicias? Por qué yo debería tener algún problema para hornear un pastel si tú lo haces, una simple empleada. Yo soy mucho mejor que tú, obviamente sabré hacer un pastel para mi padre- Dejó explotar su ira lentamente, intentado degradar a la mujer, como su padre le había enseñado. Porque ningún empleado de mala suerte le diría qué hacer eso sí que no.

- Lo... lamento si la he ofendido...- No importaba cuantas ganas tuviera de pegarle una bofetada a esa niña, debía contenerse, debía pedir disculpas… porque ella era la hija del jefe, solo por eso.

- Muy bien, mañana a primera hora vendré aquí para que me enseñes- Una sonrisa triunfante salió del rostro de la niña.- y saca a esos otros empleados de aquí no deseo que me estorben-

-P – pero los necesito para hacer las comidas- protestó la mujer.

- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, soy muy lista y aprendo rápido. Antes del desayuno ya habré aprendido lo necesario- Le aseguró con una sonrisa. Sin duda, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Salió del lugar tarareando una canción dejando a La cocinera con un sentimiento de odio profundo, pero no importaba, porque sería un ogro con esa niña, no se la haría fácil y se desquitaría por los años de aguantar sus caprichos.

Al día siguiente, al contrario de lo que Azula creía, no le fue tan fácil cocinar un "simple" pastel. La cocinera se divirtió mucho al ver los intentos de la niña por quebrar los huevos sin que cayeran al suelo. De los 20 que quebró, solo 1 se salvó.

Intentó hacer un bizcochuelo, pero la mezcla tenía mucha harina y quedó horrenda. El merengue no quedó bien batido y la cocina tenía rastros de él por todos lados; la crema se le cortó y las guindas de adorno se las comió- no resistió la tentación- y a cada intento fallido la cocinera exigía que lo intentara otra vez para reírse un poco más. Azula la amenazaba con todo lo que se le cruzaba por la mente para que le ayudara. La señora, siempre impasible hacía caso omiso argumentando que seguía sus ordenes cuando le dijo: "solo yo confeccionaré el pastel".

Cabe agregar que todas las torturas antes sufridas por esa niña, ahora se veían compensadas al ver lo horrible que era la niña en la cocina. Tuvo que reprimir muchas carcajadas al verla fracasar, aunque debía confesar que sentía un poco de remordimiento el cual era espantado cuando la niña la amenazaba.

Al atardecer, por fin la niña se dio por vencida. Excusando su ineficiencia a que los dioses habían hecho las labores domésticas a empleados y plebeyos, no para ella porque su condición de fortuna y educación no le hacían apta para tales labores.

-Ahora debe ordenar todo señorita- Le indicó La cocinera- Porque aquí nosotros cocinamos y limpiamos, como debe de ser.

Azula enfureció, le gritó, pataleó y amenazó con despedirla. Pero la cocinera era astuta y le dijo: - Mañana es el día de su padre. Todo debe estar en orden y si no lo está, nosotros los cocineros no podremos hacer el pastel de cumpleaños – la niña agachó la cabeza compungida- ni preparar todos los mejores manjares que usted y su padre deseen comer-

-Por ello debes limpiar, ese es tu deber- Argumentó la niña ya hastiada de todo. Entonces la cocinera cambió de táctica. Le dio la espalda, arreglando un poco los utensilios de cocina y con un tono casual le indicó:

- No creo que a su padre le agrade saber que usted anduvo por aquí señorita, ni mucho menos que ocasionó todo este desastre.

La niña asombrada por la manipulación espetó- No te creería-

- Todos los cocineros te vieron entrar y como te conoce se dará cuenta mañana que hay algo raro en ti. ¿Por qué no habría de creernos?- Si algo había aprendido de la niña Azula era a chantajear y le estaba dando resultados.

Solo basta decir que por mucho que Azula maldijera, tuvo que ceder pero ante su orgullo se decía así misma que era solo para no causarle un mal rato a su padre en su cumpleaños.

Al llegar a su cuarto por la noche, reflexionó en su cama por el día vivido. Se sentía humillada ¿Cómo una simple cocinera sería capaz de hacer algo y ella no? Azula era una chica lista, manipuladora, obstinada y por eso lograba todo lo que deseaba. Pero también era muy capaz de hacer lo que se proponía. Esa tonta cocinera no podría ganarle. Fue entonces cuando lo de cocinar ya no era un asunto de capricho, sino algo personal para demostrarle a esa vejeta de lo que ella era capaz.

Esa noche se dedicó a explorar en la biblioteca de su padre, todos los libros culinarios que pudiera encontrar, los leyó todos sin excepción. Se aprendió todas las definiciones de las distintas maneras de cocción: sofreír, hervir, azar, freír, hornear, etc… Se dedicó a aprender las distintas maneras de cortar carne y otros manjares. Esos libros eran su salvación, fue muy tonta al intentar pedirle ayuda a una cocinera cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba allí- pensó. Cuando hubo aprendido todo lo teórico. Se dirigió a la cocina a hacer la práctica para ver cuánto realmente había aprendido.

En el lugar no había nadie, así que aprovecho el tiempo. Se preparó para hacer el bizcocho, ahora entendía por qué le había quedado horrible. Con la cantidad justa de huevo y bien batido, más la harina y los otros ingredientes le quedaría estupendo. Aún no sabía cómo manejar el horno y en su intento se quemó muchas veces las manos, pero su obstinación y decisión no la hicieron desistir. Cuando hubo acabado de preparar todo. Con su dedo meñique sacó un poco del merengue que adornaba la torta y se asombró al darse cuenta que no estaba tan mal. Guardó las cosas en el refrigerador y esperó ansiosa por el día siguiente para enorgullecer a su padre.

Al otro día, la niña volvió a presentarse en la cocina anunciando que a su padre se le daría el pastel que ella había horneado y no otro. Todos quedaron confundidos con su noticia y la cocinera se reía a sus adentros porque no concebía la idea, ella había estado con la niña Azula y no habían logrado hacer nada. Cuando abrieron el refrigerador se dieron cuenta del pastel de la niña y todos aclamaron en asombro ¿Cómo era eso posible? La chica salió de la cocina sin dar explicaciones y le sonrió socarronamente a la Cocinera.

Grande fue la conmoción en la mesa cuando su madre, su hermano y su padre se enteraron que ella había cocinado. Pero más inmensa fue la decepción de Azula cuando su padre, delante de todos le reclamó que una dama jamás debería hacer esas cosas. Que le había decepcionado, que no se lo esperaba de ella, que no importaba el esfuerzo, su deber era mandar no cocinar estupideces. Desde ese día Azula se prometió que nunca volvería a cocinar, porque se sintió miserable luego de la reprimenda de su padre.

Sin embargo, años después no se esperaría que estando en la casa de Mai con Ty-lee, la nana que cuidaba de Mai se hubiera ausentado, que los padres de la niña estaban de viaje y ninguna de las Mansiones – ni la de Ty-lee ni la de Azula- quedaran cerca como para comer allí. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que cocinar para todas sino morirían de hambre. Fue ese día cuando Mai y Ty-lee degustaron sus comidas, alagaron su talento y quedaron muy asombradas de ese _**pequeño secreto**_ que Azula escondía y que ella nunca pensó contar.

Y lo más importante, que desde ese día Azula encontró a alguien que pudiera apreciar su talento y entendió que las amigas, también saben guardar secretos.

_**FIN**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****  
**_

* No sé si ese es el cumpleaños de Ozai, pero me lo inventé xD.


	2. Maquillaje

**Pequeños Secretos**

**Disclaimer:** Avatar The last air bender no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro solo por entretención.

**Aclaraciones**: Este capitulo es ligero, sin drama ni tristes historias. Y se sitúa en la infancia de Azula. Sin más, lean :D

-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 2: "**_**Maquillaje"**_

Azula solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa de su amiga Mai, ya sea porque su padre debía discutir asuntos de trabajo con el padre de ésta o porque se aburría en casa molestando a su hermano y oyendo las quejas de su madre por su mal comportamiento.

Las tardes en la Mansión de Mai eran muy divertidas, si bien Mai no se divertía mucho porque estaba acostumbrada a ser una amargada- eso opinaba Ty-lee- Azula se reía de las locuras de Ty-lee, le gustaba molestar a Mai con su hermanito Zuzu y verla sonrojarse y enojarse. Lo pasaba en grande causando destrozos por aquí y por allá para que los empleados salieran a arreglar. Tenía una forma peculiar para divertirse pero sus amigas ya estaban acostumbradas a su fuerte carácter, a su mal genio a sus travesuras y maldades que siempre les hacía.

Esa tarde era especial, porque se celebraría una fiesta en conmemoración a los Dioses, a Agni y los dioses del Reino Fuego que siempre les protegían. Para Azula aquello era algo realmente estúpido, porque no creía en los dioses realmente, no se veían por ningún lado, por ende no podrían existir, no había pruebas suficientes para creer en ellos. De todas formas, debían asistir a la fiesta que se celebraría en la plaza de la ciudad, harían homenajes, habrían carros alegóricos; sería una gran fiesta.

Mientras los padres arreglaban todo para el evento, las niñas debían permanecer en sus cuartos arreglándose para el atardecer. A cada niña se le asignaba una mucama que fuera la encargada de vestirla, maquillarla y peinarla para la ocasión. Pero pobre de las mucamas designadas para la hiperactiva Ty-lee y la malintencionada Azula. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos, los sonidos de objetos haciendo crack al caer al suelo y las palabrotas proferidas por las mucamas por la mala suerte que cargaban.

Por muchos era sabido el afán de la niña Ty-lee por hacer travesuras, no dejaba que la pobre señorita hiciera su trabajo. Bailaba, danzaba y cantaba alrededor del cuarto sin parar impidiendo que la señorita pudiera vestirla adecuadamente. Se quitaba los adornos del cabello, se descalzaba de sus mocasines para danzar con libertad, se despeinaba al girar y corría para que la mucama no la alcanzara con otro de sus bellos trajes para ella, porque a Ty-lee realmente nunca le gustó usar vestidos.

Por otro lado estaba Azula, siempre altanera y fría no dejaba que la pobre señorita le pusiera una mano encima. La insultaba diciéndole la diferencia entre la posción social de una mucama y una princesa como ella – Azula tenía cierta fijación con las clases sociales- , comenzaba a vanagloriarse por sus posesiones y las que la señorita no tenía. Protestaba cuando le peinaban, no dejaba que la vistieran correctamente, hacía rabiar a la pobre señorita y la insultaba seguidamente. Hasta que en un momento la mucama no aguantó un segundo más, le dejo las cosas en la cama y educadamente salió de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontró, para su sorpresa, con la mucama del cuarto de Ty-lee casi tan estresada como ella y ambas decidieron irse de allí lo más pronto, de todas formas, las niñas podrían hacer las cosas por si solas y no habían protestado cuando ellas dejaron el cuarto.

Cuando la mucama encargada de Mai, salió de la habitación, la niña ya estaba arreglada y su cabello ornamentado con pequeñas perlas relucientes. Mai se dirigió a la habitación de Azula para ver si estaba lista y grande fue su sorpresa al verla con la misma ropa con la que había llegado a su Mansión, con los cabellos esparcidos por todo su rostro; y a Ty-lee en peores condiciones haciéndole compañía. Quedaba menos de media hora para que las llamaran al salón y así salir todos juntos al evento, por ello debían hacer algo pronto.

Gracias a los dioses Mai tenía conocimientos para estas cosas, les preparó los mejores vestidos, zapatos y ornamentos. Las maquilló a ambas quedando como unos pequeños ángeles a los ojos de los demás. Para Ty-lee eligío un vestido rosa como ella, con detalle a los costados, encaje en la falda. El vestido tenía un lindo diseño de pétalos dorados desde el costado izquerdo de la cintura, pasando por la espalda y llegando a su hombro derecho. Era un lindo detalle. Los zapatos, dorados con toques plateados le daban el contrastre que requería, su maquillaje era sencillo porque después de todo, solo tenían 10 años, pero debían lucir como pequeñas muñecas de porcelana. Para Azula, eligió un vestido color borgoña que iluminaba su blanca tez, el vestido era en escote corazón, la parte del pecho y el estómago tenía pequeñas cuerdas entrecruzadas color crema. La falda del vestido no era tan pomposa como la de ty-lee, sin embargo no estaba ceñida a sus piernas; tenía un diseño de hojas cubriendo los costados de la falda. Sus zapatos eran blancos, al igual que el adorno que afirmaba su moño. Su maquillaje era un poco más laborioso, puesto que Azula tenía unos ojos color miel que debían ser resaltados con sombras rosáceas y blancas. Sus labios tenían un lindo color rojo suave.

Cuando Azula se miró al espejo, dejo de respirar por un segundo. Ahora comprobaba lo que su padre siempre le repetía: ella era hermosa. Sus facciones se delineaban con los tonos que Mai había puesto sobre su rostro, parecía una verdadera princesa, una niña angelical de rostro suave que podía encantar, vislumbrar hasta al más distraído. Se sintió hermosa, su vanidad creció unos cuantos metros y no dejó de vislumbrar su reflejo en un tiempo prolongado.

Ese día la fiesta en la plaza de la ciudad fue algo inolvidable, nunca se había visto tanta elaboración en las fiestas para los dioses. Hubo fuegos artificiales, acrobacias y competencias muy entretenidas. Por primera vez en todos los años en que Azula había asistido, se divirtió como nunca. Además que disfrutaba de la atención que los niños de su edad le prestaban; ella nunca se había caracterizado por ser coqueta. Sin embargo, esa atención le estaba comenzando a gustar mucho.

Por ello, cada vez que en la ciudad, o en el propio palacio había una fiesta, una celebración importante. Azula llamaba a Mai para que hiciera su magia en ella, porque desde ese día descubrió su amor por el maquillaje, por verse bonita para ocasiones importantes y porque no, para el día a día. Y aunque Mai no entendía cuál era el afán de su amiga por pintarse tanto, a Azula nunca le importó explicarle, porque ese era otro de sus **secretos**, uno de los más lindos que tenía y no lo compartiría con nadie, puesto que ¿Cómo podía asegurar que sus amigas no hicieran lo mismo y luego ella ya no sería el centro de atención de todos por su bello rostro maquillado? No, ese riesgo no lo correría por nada del mundo.

…_**De todas formas, por algo los secretos se llamaban así, porque no se le contaban a nadie o a casi nadie…**_

_**Fin**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si les gustó, si lo detestaron, no importa pueden dejar sus comentarios de todas formas. Me encanta leer reviews ;)


	3. Incertidumbres

**Pequeños Secretos**

**Disclaimer****:** Avatar The last air bender no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro solo por entretención.

**Aclaraciones**: Este capitulo es profundo, mostrará la forma en que Azula realmente funciona, creo que responderá bastantes dudas acerca de su comportamiento. Yo lo clasifico como drama mezclado con un poco de tristeza. Sin más preámbulos, lean:

* * *

"**Incertidumbres… **_**amor**_**"**

Bien entrada la noche solía sentarse en el balcón de su habitación a contemplar las estrellas, esperando ansiosamente el amanecer para así volver a sentir el poder y la fortaleza que la luz del alba, la más pura y fuerte de todo el día, brindaba cada mañana llenando a los habitantes de vitalidad, teniendo un poder especialmente poderoso en Azula.

Sin embargo, mientras el sol se tomaba su tiempo para dar destellos de vida, existía una larga espera de oscuridad, de firmamento ornamentado con estrellas, el cual Azula aprovechaba para despejar sus tormentos, sus temores y angustias. Aunque para muchos fuera difícil entender que una chica tan firme, fría y cruel pudiera tener este tipo de problemas- incluso Azula deseaba nunca tenerlos-, ella seguía siendo humana y como cualquiera de ellos sentía, soñaba, gozaba y sufría de la misma forma que todos lo hacían. Sin embargo, ella intentaba ocultarlo, intentaba evitar ese tipo de inquietudes porque la hacían vulnerable ante cualquiera. Porque procuraban vencer el baluarte que con tanto esfuerzo ella había construido para defenderse de los demás, de todos sus enemigos, de todo aquel que fuera distinto de ella.

No era fácil ser la hija menor y la vez la mejor en artes marciales, considerando que su fuego control tenía varios niveles sobre el de Zuko, su hermano dos años mayor que ella. Se ganaba el odio de mucha gente con sus comentarios mordaces y aunque a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que digieran de ella, algunos aristócratas podían ser crueles y malvados al hablar; Azula debía saber defenderse civilizadamente sin salirse del protocolo. Producto de todo ello, la chica también tenía sus momentos de debilidad y éste era uno de esos, cuando la noche estaba calma, llena de estrellas alumbrando la oscuridad; en esos momentos ella podía flaquear y debilitarse sin culpas, pues su único testigo era el firmamento, tan calmo y callado como esas noches de abril. Este método era una de sus vías de escape a la realidad, tenía muchas – maltratar a su hermano y fastidiar a todo el que se cruzara por su camino era una de ellas- pero ésta era la más sana y satisfactoria de todas.

Esa noche en especial una duda la embargaba, pero era tan vergonzosa e impersonal que solo pensarle le producía nauseas… Más aun, debía ser sincera consigo misma y desahogarse de todo, puesto que en la mañana debía sentirse excelente para enfrentar el día y salir a cumplir la misión que su padre le había otorgado. Por ello, reflexionaría y respondería a su pregunta, sacarla de sí era la mejor opción. Entonces en un susurro poco audible, Azula confesó a las estrellas_: -…_ _¿Mi padre realmente me ama?...- _no deseaba admitirlo, le hacía sentir tan común, como si fuera una chiquilla caprichosa y normal como todas las hijitas de papá que conocía, como si ella dependiera directamente de alguien para hacer lo que deseara. Azula había sido educada para resistir ante cualquier problema y circunstancia ¡¿Y ahora se daba el gusto de pensar en cosas absurdas que solo necesita la gente débil como su hermano?! Eso le dolía en el orgullo, pero la duda era más fuerte y calaba en su corazón.

Hace algún tiempo, su padre se estaba comportando extraño no solo con ella, sino con todos los maestros fuego a su cargo. Al parecer habían nuevos problemas desde que se rumoreaba que "El Avatar", el grandísimo y poderoso Avatar, estaba de vuelta en el mundo – para ella no tenía nada de especial, considerando los rumores de la gente de que era un niño de 12 años flacucho y endeble que solo se metía en problemas- pero para su padre era un tema delicado de hablar.

Desde el día en que la noticia se había extendido, su padre comenzaba a actuar más agresivo que antes, se encerraba en su despacho y no salía en varias horas; tenía largas juntas con sus aliados y cada vez que se le hablaba se enfadaba y quemaba algo a su alrededor. Pero lo que realmente inquietaba a Azula, era cómo él había cambiado en su comportamiento para con ella; ya no le decía palabras como "felicitaciones, haz logrado hacer fuego azul" o "vas avanzando, estas progresando muy rápido"; los momentos en que pasaban juntos conversando, ahora solo se tocaban temas acerca del "Avatar" y su posible captura, que Zuko era un idiota y nunca lo lograría, por eso él debía hacerse cargo, sin embargo su atención debía estar presente en los ridículos aldeanos que al parecer estaban descontentos y las colonias que había ganado se estaban poniendo cada vez más rebeldes. Por más que Azula intentaba convencer a su padre para que ella le ayudara en las colonias o en algún otro movimiento, Ozai se negaba rotundamente y no era para protegerla. Había algo en sus ojos que le indicaba a Azula, que su padre no la veía como apta para esas tareas, la encontraba débil y en su mirada había un destello, que si no fuera porque lo conocía bien juraría que era parecido al desprecio, cuando la miraba. Algo andaba mal con su padre y eso la ponía muy mal a ella, porque por más que le demostraba que era buena, que ella sabía combatir, él no la consideraba. Su trato con ella, ahora era frío y distante y eso nunca había sucedido. Hace una semana le gritó fuertemente por algo que ella no había cometido y eso colmo la paciencia de Azula, intentó hablar con él pero solo obtuvo una buena cachetada. Algo estaba cambiando en Ozai, ella podía notarlo… y eso la asustaba, le hacía dudar de quien era su padre realmente y si él la estimaba en algo.

Si su padre no la estimaba, una fuerte desazón se filtraba en el corazón de Azula, si eso era realmente verdad, el mundo de Azula se volvería contra sí misma porque la única persona en el mundo en la cual ella confiaba era su padre. Él le había enseñado todo, a construir su propia personalidad, su yo interno y si él; su única imagen paternal, no era realmente el hombre que la quería, su protector. Entonces todo se volvería negro para ella.

_Hay cosas en la vida que nos impulsan ha realizar acciones que llenarán nuestra vida según lo que deseamos lograr en ella. Cosas como ideas, metas y sueños que cumplir; expectativas que queremos volver realidad. _

_Todo aquello nos impulsa ha construir para volver realidad nuestros sueño, forjando nuestro destino hacia lo que queremos vivir. Todo esto viene ligado a una educación recibida en la infancia y los ideales que seguimos según lo enseñado por nuestros padres, abuelos o tutores. La educación recibida nos forja como personas individuales e independientes, pero para formar a una persona no solo se necesita educación y disciplina, sino también amor y cariño que nutran la autoestima de nuestra persona, el amor forma lazos fuertes los cuales nos dan la estabilidad necesaria para crearnos como personas, para desear, soñar, idear y crear lo que deseamos para nuestra vida. El amor nos enseña a confiar en los demás, a socializar y disfrutar de las otras personas; nos puede ayudar a salir de muchos peligros y a sentir que el mundo no es tan grande porque estamos acompañados. _

_Si una persona, un niño o niña pequeña/o no obtiene los cuidados, la educación, el amor y el cariño que una figura estable como un padre, una madre o un tutor; pueden entregar. Ese niño o niña no tendrá los pilares ni las herramientas necesarias para surgir bien en la vida. ¿Quién soy? – Se preguntarán- ¿Que deseo en la vida?, si los niños solo buscan cariño y aceptación ¿Podrá entonces, si va en busca de ésta, no caer en problemas, malas obras, peligros, en el vacío? Es muy probable que caiga en malos actos y no se dé cuenta de ello porque lo bloquea para aceptarse así mismo si los demás lo hacen; busca el cariño que todos necesitamos en la vida, pero que ellos tuvieron que salir a buscar porque no se les era entregado a menos que hicieran algo a cambio._

Por eso cuando Azula ve a su padre gritarle y humillarle, dejarla en ridículo. Lo ve alejarse de ella, lo ve desinteresarse completamente en lo que ella hace. Ella piensa, se pregunta si él realmente la quiere, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, siempre observa a su madre y su hermano jugar, hablar o simplemente pasar el tiempo juntos. Y en esos momentos reconoce un afecto, un cariño mutuo entre ambos. Sin embargo cuando ella misma se ve relacionándose con su padre… todo es diferente, él nunca la ha tratado con tanto afecto y cree que quizás... es porque no la quiere; pero ello la pone en una disputa, porque si eso es cierto todos sus pilares, su forma de actuar, su frialdad, sus metas, sus sueños y su identidad… Se vuelven confusas, ya no hay nada a que aferrarse y eso la hace sentir realmente abandonada, sola. ¿Cómo lidiar con ello?

Entonces Azula bloquea su incertidumbre, su desazón y su dolor; argumentando que su padre nunca fue cariñoso como su madre – quien solo guardaba cariño para su hermano, pensaba Azula- que su padre es perfecto y una figura de autoridad por ello no puede bajar la guardia y ser amable con ella solo por un capricho. Que el motivo de su distanciamiento es por todo el trabajo que esos ridículos aldeanos y El Avatar le dan. Y que si ella Azula, hija de Ozai, desea ser reconocida, ser un orgullo para su padre… Entonces debe trabajar duro, dejar de pensar en boberías y concentrarse en ser útil para él entrenando y practicando su fuego control.

Luego de esos pensamientos, la chica de ya 14 años Azula; vuelve a levantarse del polvo tan fuerte como siempre… mira hacia el cielo y sonríe porque ya no es de noche, es otro día y el sol le ha brindado energía, fortaleza y vitalidad con sus poderosos rayos de luz. Las dudas se han despejado, se han ido. Ahora puede volver a ser la misma o al menos eso quiere creer porque nunca admitiría ante nadie _su secreto, su incertidumbre más grande y la más absurda, pero a la vez la más dolorosa y horrible de todas: __**- ¿papá, me quieres?**_

_**Fin**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que me quedo bastante denso, pero espero que les guste. Nos vemos en el próximo y ese será entretenido, al menos lo fue para mí :D .


	4. Odio el cuarto de Zuko

**Pequeños Secretos**

**Disclaimer:** Avatar The last air bender no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro solo por entretención.

**Aclaraciones**: Este capitulo me resultó bastante entretenido escribirlo. Espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. Lo clasifico como humor, pero de adolescentes xD.

También quiero agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, les agradezco de corazón y les mando un cariño a los que dejan su comentario porque me motivan para seguir escribiendo, de verdad ¡Gracias! Y bueno, sin más preámbulos, lean:

* * *

_"**Odio el cuarto de Zuko"**_

Para nadie era un secreto que el pasatiempo favorito de Azula era molestar a su hermano Zuko. Para ella servía como una vía de escape cuando se sentía oprimida por sus deberes, pues ella misma se exigía el máximo; debía ser la hija perfecta y sentirse bien consigo misma, pero para lograrlo debía trabajar duro pues siendo la hija de Ozai no se podían cometer errores. Las tareas cotidianas de Azula eran estar siempre lista y dispuesta para entrenar, practicar fuego control, estar siempre en forma y ejercitar para ello. Debía obedecer cualquier orden que su padre le dictara, sin importar cuán imposible sonara. Su deber como hija y alumna era cumplir con todas las materias que sus tutores privados le impartían, sin cuestionar su utilidad en la vida ni menospreciar ninguna de ellas – lo cual le era bastante difícil considerando que a todos les exigían estudiar la cultura de los demás reinos, su geografía, su formación, origen, personajes y dioses protectores; entre otras cosas. Pero ella lo consideraba ridículo si su padre siempre le dijo que el reino Fuego triunfaría sobre los demás. Entonces, ¿Para qué estudiar los demás reinos? - . Entre otros deberes, Azula debía formarse como señorita, por esta razón desde temprana edad comenzaron sus clases de modales, de costura, de bordaje, etc.

Todas esas tareas Azula debía cumplirlas al pie de la letra, sin cuestionarse ni protestar ante nada. Y ni pensar en cometer algún error, no solo obtendría una gran reprimenda de su padre, sino que ella misma sentiría que falló y no descansaría hasta hacerlo a la perfección.

Frente a todas estas pequeñas presiones, Azula no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer lo que todas las niñas de su edad hacían: Jugar. No importaba cuán racional, objetiva y lógica haya sido la crianza de Azula, nada de eso podía reprimir el instinto de todo niño a jugar, divertirse y disfrutar y aprender de todo lo que les rodea. Veía como las chicas jugaban con muñecas, compartían entre ellas en la "casita del árbol", iban al teatro de la ciudad a ver a los títeres hacer su show, tenían tiempo para jugar con las mesas de café y servir la merienda – la cual era de plástico - , etc… Por mucho que intentara convencerse que esas niñas mimadas nunca lograrían la gloria que ella y por eso sus padres malgastaban su dinero en juguetes en vez de nutrir su cerebro; en Azula seguía molestando ese impulso por lo desconocido y lo entretenido que esas niñas hacían y que ella no podía. Por esa razón y como a su padre no le parecía apropiado que ella malgastara su tiempo en esas nimiedades; ella se entretenía molestando a su hermano.

Azula era una experta desordenando el cuarto de Zuko, metiéndose en pergaminos secretos y leyéndolos en voz alta para humillarlo. Para Azula esa habitación era "Su lugar de juegos" puesto que siempre encontraba algo con qué molestar a su hermano y disfrutar de la broma que le hacía. Ya sea encontrando lámparas y juguetes que romper, libros y pergaminos que destrozar, manchar de tinta permanente las túnicas preferidas de Zuko, dibujar y rayar las paredes en una forma de hacerle saber que ella estuvo allí, confiscar los cuadros y retratos de los personajes favoritos de su hermano; en fin. Cualquier travesura que Azula deseara hacerle a su hermano, por más malvada que fuera siempre encontraba lugar en el cuarto de éste.

No importaba cuántos cerrojos pusieran a la puerta, ni que bloquearan las ventanas de la habitación para que la princesa Azula no entrara; ella siempre encontraba la forma de introducirse al cuarto ya nombrado. No interesaba cuántas advertencias ni reprimendas intentara Ursa probar con su hija, ésta seguía sin prestarle atención; porque como toda niña pequeña y hermana menor, la pieza de un hermano siempre es mucho más entretenida que la propia y por eso – y también porque Azula siempre fue mala con Zuko- no había forma de que Azula dejara de ir al cuarto de Zuko y hacer de las suyas en él.

Basta decir que cada vez que el susodicho notaba algo extraño en su cuarto, el caos en el palacio se armaba. Zuko salía persiguiendo a su hermana de donde estuviera y ella reía y corría fingiendo asustarse porque sabía que aunque Zuko blasfemara, gritara y protestara contra ella; ni aun alcanzándola podría golpearla o hacerle algún daño. _El pobre Zuzu tiene un corazón muy blando_ – le recitaba cada vez la niña cuando Zuko la miraba con odio y se iba al lado de mamá sin poder tomar venganza o hacerle pagar a su hermana por sus faltas.

Y la tortura del pobre Zuko no acababa allí, porque si Ozai se enteraba de que Ursa o él reprendían severamente a _"su hijita predilecta"- _como solía mofarse Zuko- el castigo hacia él sería uno de los peores. Debería aguantar horas de insultos y reprimendas, además de la fuerte golpiza de su padre pues debía admitir que tenía un buen gancho, además debía agradecer que si no fuera porque a Ozai le quedaba algo de cordura y no quería incendiar su preciado palacio, de seguro ya le habría aplicado un castigo con su fuego control.

Pero había algo en las acciones de Azula que ella misma ignoraba o que al menos intentaba hacerlo. Y eso era que Azula no hacía tales bromas solo por maldad, por aburrimiento o porque "era su deber de hermana menor". A veces, era por simple envidia y rabia hacia su hermano y la forma más justa de liberar sus sentimientos era haciéndole daño o pequeñas travesuras que no levantaban sospechas a los demás. Azula nunca se había caracterizado por ser buena así que los daños ocasionados, ya sean físicos o psicológicos hacia su hermano, no brindaban mayor cargo de conciencia en ella. Y esto era demostrado cuando debían entrenar juntos fuego control. La ira de Azula siempre causaba fuego azul intenso y Zuko se veía literalmente atacado por ella. Era la forma cotidiana de entrenamiento en la familia, pero Zuko era el único no beneficiado de todo esto; sobretodo por el alto nivel de fuego control que su hermana menor poseía y que él carecía. Sin embargo, siempre antes que se desatara un incendio de altura insospechable, Ursa salía al rescate impidiendo el entrenamiento. O al menos eso hizo en el tiempo en que aún vivía en el palacio.

**—O—**

Un día como cualquier otro, la niña mimada de papá estaba completamente aburrida y decidió gastarle una bromita inocente a su hermano: Lo llamaría diciéndole que Ozai le buscaba y lo llevaría al cuarto del sótano que Zuko tanto detestaba, dejándolo encerrado hasta que pidiera auxilio suplicante y derrotado.

La idea le pareció de lo más graciosa – lo que para otros resultaría bastante cruel- y sonriente se dirigió a su lugar de juegos y entretención: el cuarto de Zuko, para llevar a cabo su plan.

Al llegar a la habitación echó un vistazo rápido y no lo encontró por ningún lugar. Pensó en esperarlo en el cuarto, mientras se divertía estropeándole algo valioso, sin embargo consideró que no era buena idea y se dirigió al jardín en busca de su hermano. Se encaminaba hacia el pasillo cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó un destello proveniente del cuarto que llamó su atención. Entonces rauda y procurando que nadie viniera se encaminó hacia el objeto brillante, estaba encima de la mesita de noche. El destello era provocado por la luz del atardecer filtrada de la cortina entreabierta, la cual al chocar con el objeto dejaba ver un brillo inusual con colores parecidos al de los arcoíris. Azula se sentó en la cama de su hermano para inspeccionar el objeto. Era un objeto en forma de moneda con varias inscripciones a sus costados, intentó descifrar lo que decían pero estaban escritas en un idioma antiguo. Tan concentrada estaba intentando entender para qué servía esa moneda inusual que no se percató que en la habitación había alguien más.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Azula? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de meterte en mis cosas! ¡Dame eso! – exclamó Zuko mientras se secaba el pelo con una mano. Había salido recién del cuarto de baño continuo a su habitación, el calor del día y el entrenamiento de fuego control lo habían dejado bastante sucio. Necesitaba una ducha.

Se dirigió hacia ella bastante molesto para quitarle el objeto.

- Al parecer es bastante valioso – Le dijo escondiéndolo tras suyo. Tuvo que evitar a su hermano y saltó de la cama para que no le arrebatara la famosa moneda – Si lo quieres de vuelta tendrás que esforzarte- Se burlaba, su hermano era muy fácil de molestar.

- ¡Ya basta Azula, Dámelo ya!- Exigía mientras forcejeaba con su hermana para que le devolviera el objeto.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero de tanta pelea la toalla de Zuko cedió y ya nada cubría su cuerpo. Azula seguía escondiendo el objeto tras su espalda mientras se mofaba de que Zuko no pudiera alcanzarla, cuando se percató del incidente. Entonces su cara se transformó de una expresión de burla a una de consternación, luego de vergüenza y finalmente su rostro se tiñó de un escarlata bastante poco común en ella. Su mirada iba desde el suelo hasta la cara de Zuko y de vuelta hacia abajo.

Pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, estaba realmente consternada. Intentó hablar, intentó gritarle sin embargo, la sorpresa fue tal que por primera vez Azula se quedó sin palabras. Zuko le preguntó que le ocurriá, preocupado por su extraño comportamiento, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la trayectoria de la de Azula y al fin se percató de lo que le ocurría a su hermana.

- ¡Mierda!- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras intentaba volver a ponerse la toalla. - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- Vociferaba como loco.

- Y..y…yo – No cabía de su estupidez, pero su cerebro _en verdad _no quería cooperar. _Vamos, grítale, haz algo. Por favor Azula no mires más…_ pensaba rápidamente.

– ¡T-tápate de una vez! – Por fin una gota de cordura había dado con sus cuerdas vocales para darle el habla nuevamente. Pero por más que Zuko intentaba amarrarse la toalla rápidamente, su nerviosismo lo traicionaba. Azula se giró para no ver nada y el bochorno que ahora estaba pasando era lo peor de su vida, sin duda no lo olvidaría.

Cuando Zuko por fin pudo ubicar su toalla en el lugar que correspondía, resbaló con el suelo húmedo y cayó al suelo de nuevo sin nada con qué taparse. Azula se giró por el ruido que provocó y se encontró con un espectáculo no muy grato. Si hubiera sido una persona externa que miraba, la situación le hubiera parecido de lo más divertida, pero ahora que tenía el trasero de su hermano al frente de sus ojos solo podía pensar en que deseaba que la tierra le tragara.

- ¡Por el amor de los Dioses! ¡Zuko, Cúbrete!- La histeria había dominado su voz ahora. Nadie sabe cómo pero Azula se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a lanzarle todos los cojines y cobijas sueltas que encontraba para que de una vez su hermano procediera a cubrirse con algo.

- ¡Eso intento! ¡Pero deja de tirarme cojines, no me lo facilitas!- Zuko volvió a caer al suelo con una exclamación de dolor, uno de los cojines le había hecho trastabillar.

- ¡Para con los malditos cojines, Azula!¡Me vas a matar!-

- ¡Entonces encuentra algo con qué taparte! No creo que el suelo sea una forma de hacerlo, tonto- Seguía lanzando y lanzando cojines sin control.

- ¡Azula basta, me estas golpeando con todos ellos y aun no puedo coger la bendita toalla!

- ¡Ay, yo solo venía a molestarte un rato, porque estaba aburrida! Yo no quería ver… ver… ESTO. De verdad, no era tan mala mi intención. Además, t-tú también te diviertes cuando te molesto. Es como nuestra forma de llevarnos. Así son los hermanos- Todo esto lo decía rápidamente y sin tomar aire. Azula se estaba hiperventilando.

Zuko se dirigió hacia ella para intentar calmarla- Azula, estás hiperventilándote por favor, relájate-

- ¡No te me acerques así!- gritó casi histérica. Zuko recibió un manotazó y se alejó. Cuando Azula dejó de tirarle proyectiles Zuko pudo por fin ponerse la toalla firmemente alrededor de sus caderas.

- Azula, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupado, nunca pensó que su hermana reaccionaría de esa manera. Aunque tampoco pensó alguna vez encontrarse en estas circunstancias con su hermanita. A decir verdad, ella nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Ella estaba comenzando la edad complicada: La adolescencia alrededor de los 11 años; al igual que él. Por ello era de esperar su histeria y estaba preocupado por ella, quizás le había causado algún trauma. Sin embargo, ella tenía algo de culpa por meterse en su pieza sin avisar.

Azula no respondió, no le dirigió la palabra y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Al demonio la broma que le había planeado hacer a su hermano, con este episodio ya había tenido suficiente. Se sentía tan abochornada, si tan solo hubiera esperado afuera o de no ser tan intrusa como solía ser. Esto no hubiera sucedido. Al parecer el señor del karma le había preparado una broma a ella, para devolverle todos los malos ratos que le hizo pasar a su hermano. Quizás se lo merecía por romper siempre los juguetes de su hermano, por destrozar sus ropas y tesoros valiosos; quizás era un castigo divino y Azula comprendió el mensaje. Nunca más entraría al cuarto de su hermano, ni para molestarlo, ni para romper algo o si quiera para buscarlo; jamás nunca más volvería a poner un pie en ese horrible cuarto. Ya no le parecía tan entretenido y misterioso como antes, con solo recordar el episodio no le daban ni ganas de cruzar cerca de esa puerta.

Días después del suceso, los empleados del lugar y la misma señora Ursa se preguntaban acerca de la extraña actitud de esos dos hermanos. No se hablaban, no se dirigían la palabra y cada vez que creían una ocasión perfecta para que Azula le gastara una broma a su hermano, nada sucedía. Todos en el palacio se extrañaron al no presenciar las cotidianas peleas de esos dos. Incluso Ursa le preguntó a su hijo si sabía por qué su hermana ya no le prestaba alguna broma pesada y Zuko solo desviaba el tema. Él entendía que al menos por un tiempo, Azula estuviera así de distante; creía que era normal sabiendo que aún era una niña pre adolescente y como niña debía comportarse y superar ese pequeño "trauma". Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse aliviado de que al menos tendría un tiempo de descanso y su odiosa hermana menor no lo molestara en ninguna ocasión, le hacía realmente feliz.

Lo que Zuko nunca entendió – al parecer era muy inocente para darse cuenta- es por qué su hermana no había vuelto a pisar su habitación. Si bien, luego de unas semanas volvió a ser la misma y a molestarlo como siempre e incluso peor; Azula nunca más se dirigió a su cuarto, ya no desaparecían cosas de su habitación, ya no debía limpiar las paredes rayadas o mandar a hacerse nuevas túnicas porque sus favoritas estaban manchadas. Ahora podía estar tranquilo de que sus objetos valiosos permanecerían en igual estado si se conservaban en su habitación. Fue tal su alegría que dejó de cuestionarse por la extraña conducta de Azula, incluso lo asoció a una madurez por parte de su hermana.

Pero Zuko nunca sabría el _**pequeño secreto de Azula**_, que ella se prometió nunca volver a su cuarto porque entrar allí le significaría revivir ese vergonzoso momento y no deseaba hacerlo. Nadie en la casa jamás se enteró de ese suceso y mucho menos se enteraron del _**odio y terror**_ que Azula le guardaba al cuarto de su hermano. Ese era un pequeño secreto muy bien guardado y esperaba que siguiera así de oculto por mucho tiempo más.

"_Nunca hagas el mal, porque tarde o temprano se te puede devolver"_

_**FIN**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, acá esta otro secreto de Azula, lo hice así porque no creo que le haya sido muy agradable esa situación y me encanta hacer que a Azula le salga algo mal xD, soy malvada pero es entretenido ver como todo esto le pasa.

No diré cuándo exactamente volveré a subir un capitulo, porque ni yo lo sé. Están considerados 10 pequeños secretos y bueno no dejaré esta historia sin terminar así que espero la sigan si les gusta.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;).


End file.
